


Loveless Translated

by TheRandomArtFur101



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Have this thing that probably melted my brain, I was really just messing around, Icelandic version of Loveless, No translation app used, Self translated, This is just a translation of Loveless, i'll stop now, some words may have been translated wrong but I did this as well as I could
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomArtFur101/pseuds/TheRandomArtFur101
Summary: An Icelandic Translation of the Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core poem Genesis keeps repeating over and over, Loveless.I did it once last year (of making this) and couldn't find my notebook I wrote it in, so I had a moment where my brain went "Do it you coward" so just, enjoy this mess.I might also end up using it if my FFVII story ideas ever get posted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. English version of Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is just regular old Loveless, so if your like me and pretty much know it by heart or are Genesis you can skip this one

**Prologue**  
When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

 **Act I**  
Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.

 **Act II**  
There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

**Act III **  
My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow  
My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return****

********

********

******Act IV**  
My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess  
My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber  
Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely****

************ ** **

************ ** **

******Act V**  
Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice****

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

********

**************** ** ** ** **


	2. Icelandic version of Loveless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Icelandic part of this thing

Prologue  
Þegar bardagi skrímsla ber framm dag endaloks  
Gyðjan fer niður frá himni  
Vængir ljós og myrkurs breiddir út á vítt og breytt  
Hún leiðir okkur til sælu, gjöf hennar eilífð

Act I  
Óendanleg dulúð er gjöf gyðjunar  
Við leitum hennar, því tökum við til lofts  
Gára myndast á yfirborði vatnsins  
Flakkandi sálin veit ekki hvíld

Act II   
Það er ekkert hatur, bara gleði  
Því þú ert elskaður af gyðjunni  
Hetja morguns, græðari heima

Draumar morgundags hafa splundrað sálina  
Stolti er tapað  
Vængir teknir burt, endirinn er nær

Act III  
Vinur minn, flýgur þú í burt núna?  
Til heims sem andstyggir okkur?  
Allt sem þín bíður er dapur morgun  
Sama hvert vindurinn blæs  
Vinur minn, löngun þín  
Er gefandi lífs, gjöf gyðjunnar  
Jafnvel ef morguninn er auður loforða  
Ekkert skal hindra endurkomu mína

Act IV  
Vinur minn, örlögin eru grimm  
Það eru engir draumar, engin heiður er eftir  
Örinn hefur skilið við boga gyðjunnar  
Sálin mín, tekin af hefnd  
Hefur haldið út kvölina, til að finna enda ferðarinnar  
Í leit að minni frelsun  
Og þínum eilífðum svefni  
Þjóðsögur segja frá  
Fórn við heimsendi  
Vindurinn siglir yfir vatns yfirborðið  
Hljóðlega, en vissulega

Act V  
Jafnvel ef morgurinn er auður loforðum  
Ekkert skal hindra endurkomu mína  
Til að verða döggin sem sem slökkvar þorsta landsins  
Til að spara sandin, sjóinn og landið  
Ég býð þér þessa hljóðláta fórn


End file.
